What True Love Is
by feblueary
Summary: (AU) To both Gray and Juvia, marriage only happens if someone has found the one and only they can't live without. However, when they found out that they have to go through an arranged marriage, their dreams of true love shattered. But life is a series of decisions, anything comes after the arranged marriage is their own decision to make. (I also put this in my wattpad: feblueary)
1. Golden Amusement Park

_When she opened her eyes, she was already in a magical land. It looked a lot like an amusement park but almost everything is in gold color. Vendors sold food and games in a white and golden stands, even the cotton candy was gold! People were crowding the place; most of them are families who held each other's hands while displaying smiles and laughter all the way._

 _The sky was clear and blue, as blue as the color of her hair. No rain, not even a cloud dared to appear that day. The wind caressed her cheeks and hair gently. It was a pleasant day._ _Little Juvia smiled and looked up to face her father. He was carrying her in his arms, looking back at her ever so gently._

 _She was happy. She didn't want to wake up._

"Juvia," a man's voice woke her up from her daydream. Seven-year-old Juvia turned her head and saw her father who was lying on a hospital bed. She stared at him for a while; some tools were attached to her father's body while all kinds of machine she didn't know were placed beside his father's right side while she sat on a chair on the left side of the bed. He looked so weak it saddened her so much, sometimes she felt she couldn't look at her father's condition for a long time. He was pale, she thought, but his eyes reflected something other weakness. She saw his eyes were filled with life, with love.

"What is it, Papa?" With a sweet voice, Juvia answered him. Her little right hand was holding his father's thumb, something that she always did at night while sleeping. Her father smiled back.

"There is someone I would like you to meet," he said weakly. Little Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"Who is it, Papa?"

"You'll see," her father grinned. Juvia thought she saw her father winked just now.

"Papa, don't do that! Juvia is curious," she pouted in annoyance. Her father chuckled, thinking that the reaction was really adorable. Yes, he loved her lovable daughter so much.

Just 10 minutes after they stopped talking and kidding around, Jellal, Adrian Lockser's loyal advisor, came with a middle-aged man, apparently as old as Juvia's father, and a young boy. The boy had a straight expression, somewhat cold and distant. Juvia unconsciously squeezed her father's thumb anxiously.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" The man greeted the Locksers cheerfully. Juvia squeezed her father's thumb even more. Adrian Lockser glanced at his daughter for a second before greeting his best friend back.

"Thank you for coming, Silver. I'm sorry for troubling you to come here. I know you're busy-,"

"Now, now, Adrian, 5 years already and you haven't changed a bit. Nothing is more important than helping my best friend when he needs me," Silver Fullbuster cut off. Then he saw the young Juvia and walked closer to her. That time, Juvia no longer squeezed her father's thumb because she was shaking and losing energy to do so.

"Hello, Juvia, you are already so big! 5 years ago you were just a baby. Back then you were cute but now, you're even cuter. Awww, I need to tell Mika that I want a daughter, too! Gray is cool and all but daugthers are the cutest. Don't you think so, Juvia?" Silver started his rambling while making silly faces that soon made Juvia chuckled shyly. When Silver saw her blush, he even jokingly fainted, acted as if she had killed him with her cuteness. Juvia laughed even harder.

"Dad, come on. You're embarassing yourself," the young boy exclaimed. Silver rose from his pretend death and pointed a finger to his son.

"Yeah, right there, Gray. That," Silver stood up and turned his head to Adrian, "is the reason I want a daughter,"

"Gray has grown into a strong boy, I assume?" Adrian laughed from Silver's antics. Silver only shrugged, earning a weak punch to his leg from Gray. Silver let out a fake cry, making Juvia giggled sweetly. Then, Silver made a silly praise for Juvia's sweetness while Gray scolded his father again for his ridiculousness. It went on and on until Adrian asked Jellal to take Gray and Juvia outside the room because he wanted to talk only to Silver.

Outside, Juvia went to sit on hospital waiting chair while Jellal stood a little far away, talking on the phone about company matters. Gray moved to sit beside Juvia, one chair between them. They spent 10 minutes without saying anything until Gray was bored and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he took out his hand.

Juvia looked up, surprised. She didn't know what to do because she never had friends before. She didn't know what the hand he took out was for. When Gray saw that Juvia only looked at his hand, he withdrew.

"Fine, if you don't want to become my friend," Juvia jumped a bit, almost cried from the mean words.

"N-no, Juvia wants to be your friend," she timidly replied back.

"Then, why don't you take my hand?"

"Take your hand? What for?"

"Well, my dad told me if I want to introduce myself to a new friend, I need to take and shake their hand,"

Juvia was quiet for a moment before she took out her hand. Gray was quite taken aback by the sudden reaction she gave. However, he held her hand and shook it a little.

"Her name is Juvia Lockser," she said with a very sweet smile, making Gray blushed a bit. Suddenly, he chuckled.

"Why is Gray laughing? Is there something weird about Juvia's name?" Juvia asked, panic started to creep in.

Gray stopped laughing but grinned widely, "No, no. It's just that I have known your name. You say your name everytime you talk,"

"Really? Juvia did?" She asked innocently.

"That!"

"When did Juvia say her name?"

"You just did, silly," and Gray began to laugh again. Juvia didn't understand why he was laughing and her eyes began to watered. _H-he just...h-he just called Juvia silly!_

"Oi, don't cry! Why are you such a cry baby!" When Gray said that to Juvia, she started crying. Gray was so shocked and he didn't know what to do. Guilty, he began crying, too.

Their combined cry was so loud that Jellal needed to stop his phone call and calmed the children.

"Ugh, wait a minute. I need to take care of something first," _why are they crying together, kids are weird,_ he thought in defeat.

~  
"I can't describe how I feel, Adrian. How did this happen?" Silver asked his best friend who was lying weakly on the bed. He stood beside the bed, unable to sit because Juvia's chair was too small. He examined Adrian's condition, beginning to feel troubled, sad, and all feeling he couldn't determine. His best friend was a kind man, too kind. Always apologizing, always so polite even to him, his high school best friend. Back then, Adrian was always the one with good grades. He was kind to other students, helping them whenever they need help. Unlike Silver who was a school jock, obviously, Adrian was a top student. Loved by the teachers, praised and idolized by girls, it was just amazing how they could be best friend even though they were so different.

Silver remembered how Adrian met his wife. He stayed in love until they got married and Silver could see how he loved her very much. He still remembered, even though he wanted to forget it, when Iris Lockser died after giving birth to Juvia. Adrian was more than a mess, almost like a mad man. He screamed and cried and ran amock in the funeral. It was hell, but Silver couldn't do anything to calm him down because he knew it was too tragic for Adrian to keep it to himself. After a week, Adrian was able to calm himself and he started to raise Juvia alone. Silver knew by then, he couldn't be separated from Juvia.

But there he was, looking at his fragile best friend on hospital bed.

"6 months ago, I fainted in my office," Adrian stopped talking, gathering courage to continue. But Silver could not wait.

"Tell me,"

"Brain tumor. Acute,"

Silver knew that it wouldn't be good. He just didn't understand why.  
"How long?"

"1 more month, I guess?" Adrian laughed half-heartedly. Silver let out a heavy sigh while he put one hand on his waist, the other holding his forehead. He tried to process the information.

"This...Juvia...what about her? God, Adrian, this is too much for a seven-year-old child,"  
Adrian looked away. They just kept quiet until Silver heard Adrian cried. He knew that Adrian had held back his tears for a long time. In front of his best friend, he just need to let his depression out. This was why he asked Silver to come visit him. So Silver could help him.

"I...I sometimes cursed myself. How can I let this happen? Godammit, you told me, this is too much for her. All this time, I continue to live without Iris because I want to make Juvia happy but then this happened. This fucking tumor happened, Silver. I-I," Adrian gasped then took a deep harsh breath, "fucking hate myself,"

Silver stared at Adrian. Soon, his tears fell quietly. Those tears didn't stop.

"Do you know what is even worse? She knew about my tumor, Silver. She could understand what happen. She once cried on my shoulder, screaming that I couldn't leave her alone and I could only hug her while crying my heart out. But since that day, she never cried anymore, Silver. She remained calm but her calm was making me even more suffer. Who am I to deserver her, Silver? She was only 7, for God's sake,"

"You are a great man, you deserve everything you have, Adrian,"

"But she doesn't deserve this, Silver!"

Just like that, Adrian silenced him. Silver could no longer imagine what Juvia's life would be. She had no mother and soon, she would lose her father. It's worst than any curse in the world.

"She matures faster. When other children play and cry and go to elementary school, she is here, with me, keeping me company. I told her to go to school, but she said she didn't want to leave my side. She knew that she needs to spend as much time as possible with me before I go. She won't grow like a normal child," Adrian put a hand on his eyes, while he tried hard to calm his breathing.

"Adrian, stop blaming yourself,"

"I can't. It's my fault, Silver! Everything! Iris and Juvia and-,"

"Fuck!" Silver screamed and walked away a little bit. He turned around so that his back was facing Adrian. He was confused on how to help his best friend. Adrian stayed quiet, trying hard to calm himself and stop crying.

They stayed like that for more than 10 minutes, each thinking about certain solutions to take care of the problem.

"I need you..," Adrian started, leading Silver to walk closer.  
"...to take care of my daughter,"

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, I put the fate of my company in the hands of Jellal, my loyal advisor, and Jose, my cousin. They are good enough to run my company but of course, everything will be given to my Juvia when she is ready. The thing I want to tell you is that if anything goes wrong, please help my daughter,"

"You have written your will?" Silver asked. Adrian nodded while giving out an envelope.

"I have signed all the legal documents about ownerships and everything, you don't have to worry about that and I'm not asking you to help me in that case. My Juvia will be put under the guidance of Jellal. One thing I need to tell you, Silver, is that my company will compeletely belongs to Juvia when she is 25 or married,"

"Alright, but I still don't get why you need my help," Silver replied. He took the envelope and studied it for a couple of seconds before asking why Adrian gave him the envelope.

"The thing is, I don't trust my cousin, Jose Porla. He is a really smart man, almost cunning but I can't find anyone else suitable enough to run my company. I force myself to be fully confident because Jellal will be there to put everything under control,"

Adrian, who was lying the entire time talking to Silver, tried to sit up slowly. His bestfriend helped him arranging the pillow to make him comfortable. Adrian said a small 'thank you' before continuing, "But I don't want to take any risk. Here I'm asking you, Silver, if anything happens to my company, you have to help. All the lives of my employees are at stake,"

"I'm sorry to say this, Adrian, but it will be hard for me to take care of two companies at the same time. I can't assure you that I'll be able to fix everything,"

"I can't ask someone else to do this, Silver,"

Silver stared at his bestfriend's eyes; eyes full of hope and yet full of hopelessness.

"Fine,"

"And please give that envelope to Juvia. Not now, but when it is already the right time to give it to her. Or maybe, just in case anything happens to my company, or to her,"

~  
Gray and Juvia were chatting and playing around after Jellal had successfully calmed them down from crying. They sat side by side, no chair gap betweet them anymore.

"Where does Gray live?" Juvia asked while clasping her palms together. Her head turned to see Gray in an adorable way while she moved her legs.  
Gray's eyes lit instantly when she asked about his hometown.

"I don't remember the name but I live far away from here. My dad and I have to stay in a hotel to visit you. And you know what?"

"What!" Juvia's eyes were glowing with curiousity as she immediately asked.

"My hometown often snows! So it is kind of cold there. Even if fall has just come but I could feel the cold already. But I don't mind, I like it when it's cold and snowy! Do you like snow?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia never touches snow. What snow feels like?"

"You never touch snow before? That's sad. It's really soft like a...uh...like...cotton candy!" Gray said in random excitement.

"Cotton candy! Juvia really likes cotton candy!" Juvia clapped her hands and laughed. Well, children can get excited on random things.

Suddenly, Juvia remembered something and she looked down. Gray noticed her expression and bent down slightly to see her face.

"Juvia? Are you crying again? Oh come on," Gray groaned but Juvia shook her head instantly.

"No, Juvia is just sad because she remembers that Gray lives so far away. That means she can't play with Gray everyday,"  
Gray chuckled and then put a hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia, don't be sad. I'll remember you! Gray will not forget about Juvia," Gray grinned widely. Juvia looked up quickly, flashing a big smile.

"Gray promises?" When Juvia asked, Gray pointed out his pinky to her in which Juvia did the same.

"I promise! And I'm really sure we'll meet again!"


	2. Farewell

Hello, fellow Gruvia fans! Here is chapter 2, still can be considered as part of the introduction to the story. Since the first chapter is about Juvia, this one is about Gray. I also want to thank **SnowLili** and a kind strange who left a review. Thank you so much, you guys have motivated me to update as soon as I can. Oh and I have fixed some problems in chapter 1 (regarding the paragraph). I copy paste it from Wattpad, the paragraph may get cramped because there was an error in the html or something. I'll be careful this time. Anyway, I also want to tell you that I am a slow-paced writer so please bear with me! I just can't make a rush story I don't know why. Thought this chapter is quite short.

Please enjoy! Here it is!

 _I remember her. She is Juvia._

 _The last time I saw her was the first time I met her. After my dad brought me back home, I had never got to see her again even if I nagged and whined, my dad still refused to bring me to visit Juvia and his father._

 _"I'm busy," he told me every time. You can basically guess what I did afterward. Cry and screaming, sometimes turning into a throwing-tantrum-monster-like child._

 _One time, however, he gave me a different reply._

 _"Why do you want to meet her so much, Gray? Do you like her?" he asked grinning like an idiot my father always be._

 _"WHAT? NO!" I grimaced, although I felt my cheeks warming. I didn't understand what happened at that time but right now I know it's called blushing. My dad laughed a little but the he stopped and he didn't say anything anymore. Even his expression turned back into a neutral expression._

 _When I think about it now, his behaviour at that time wasn't exactly his usual self. He is always silly and he likes making stupid remarks and jokes. Every time, every single time, I asked him if we could visit Juvia, he didn't do a lot of commentary._

 _I decided to ask him again when he stopped laughing._

 _"It's just, I've made my promise to meet her again. You told me that I can't break my promise!" I raised my voice and furrowed my brow. I thought I'd be ignored but my dad stopped whatever he was doing and looked at me. He sighed, his face turned a little bit sour._

 _"Gray, I'm really sorry. I want to bring you to meet her but I'm really busy. They live far away so please be patient, okay?" I was so ready to nag when I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. He walked away from me and suddenly stopped._

 _"Besides, we want it or not, we are going to meet them soon," he said before continued walking._

 _Little did I know, he was busy finishing all business matters so he could make time, even if he didn't know, when Adrian Lockser's funeral day came._

 _The first time I attended a funeral was when Juvia's father passed away. Everyone was wearing black, people were crying but comforting each other at the same time. I didn't know a lot about Adrian Lockser, and I was still a 8-year-old child so I didn't really feel anything. I did realize, though, that it was a sad day because I saw Juvia cried. Unlike me, she didn't throw any tantrum nor whining or screaming. She just stood there, holding her pink umbrella, which contrasted her black dress so much, while crying quietly. I couldn't even have the balls to talk to her, scared if I might bother her. Even if I really wanted to see her before the funeral happened._

 _It was my first time seeing someone so calm in a funeral, but it was also my first time in a funeral._

 _The second time, sadly, is my mother's funeral,_ Gray thought.

Back then, he didn't understand why Juvia could be so calm but now he knew. It was not a calm and quiet emotion. It was numb. You just didn't feel anything.

15-year-old Gray was in a history class when suddenly the principal asked him to come to his office. He told him that his mother had been brought to the hospital and Gray didn't remember what happened after the principal told him because he was already running to the hospital. He was tired but he kept running. When he found his mother's room, he saw his dad and some of his mother's friends were already there. He saw his dad crying while holding his mother's left hand so tightly.

That time he knew, his mother fell in a bathroom because she suffered from stroke.

His mother survived for 2 years until she passed away.

It was raining when Silver was delivering an eulogy that Gray didn't even bother to listen. He went somewhere to smoke his cigarette and he found a bench. He sat there and lit his cigarette. He smoked quietly, letting his sadness, anger, confusion, and all those feelings he couldn't determine go with the smoke. Suddenly, he felt someone sat beside him. He turned his head and saw a blue hair.

Back then, he would be happy if he saw her but right now, all he need was to be alone.

He didn't even look at her, "Juvia, I want to be alone," and he thought she would go away from his cold words. But she was still there. Gray sighed and put out his cigarettes. He turned to face Juvia whose eyes were so puffy and red.

"Please, I don't want you here. I don't need support or any comforting words,"

"Well Juvia doesn't come here to do that, Juvia just doesn't want you to be alone. Juvia won't say anything, Juvia promises," She looked at him with innocent eyes.

Gray frowned but then sighed in defeat. _She said she would not say anything so it'd be fine, I guess,_ he thought. They stayed like that for more than 20 minutes. No one spoke to each other, their eyes were fixed to something in front of them. Gray was about to leave when suddenly he remembered that he wanted to ask her something he was always curious about.

"Do you feel some sort of numb, when...you know, uh," Gray stuttered a bit. He assumed that Juvia would be confused but she just smiled. As if she knew. "Because back then I saw you so quiet, and..uh,"

"Well..., Juvia felt sad. Of course, Juvia felt really really sad. But...,"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "But...?"

"Papa told Juvia to be strong and Juvia has promised so..., Juvia could never break her promise,"

Gray could not believe her naivety.

"And you just follow what he said? Even though you couldn't?"

"Ah..., um..., actually...Juvia wants to be strong because she doesn't want Papa to be even sadder. That time, even if Juvia was only a child, but Juvia could see how hard it was for Papa to leave Juvia behind. Juvia just...didn't want to burden his feelings. Papa had always loved Juvia and Juvia always loves her Papa. After all, Juvia has Jellal, Jose, and Juvia's best friend, Meredy, so...Juvia is not alone," she smiled sweetly even though tears were threatening to fall.

Gray stayed quiet until she asked, "Is Gray that angry?"

"Angry? To whom?"

"To life," Juvia said innocently.

It hit Gray so deep that Gray's hands began to shake. Yes, he was angry. Furious.

"I just don't understand. My mom was fine and the suddenly-," his eyes watered. He quickly wiped his tears but it just wouldn't stop. "I was so close with her and my dad loves her so much,"

Gray was taken aback when Juvia put her small hand on his left shoulder. She smiled sadly.

"Juvia could see that Gray really loves his mother. Juvia think it must be nice to have a mother," she added while removing her hand from his shoulder. Gray turned his head slowly, realising what he just heard. At the very least, he had got to live with his mother for years while Juvia, if he wasn't wrong, hadn't even met her mother. For s sat closer to Juvia, making her very confused. He raised his left hand but he didn't put it anywhere. He left it hanging as if he wanted to touch Juvia. Juvia tilted her head, in an adorable way as always, looking confused.

"Can I hug you," so suddenly, without any warning, without even thinking twice, Gray blurted the words. It was a sincere question but then, he realised what he just said and quickly stood up to hide his warming cheeks.

Too late, thought, Juvia heard it and she was blushing so hard.

"..s,"

Gray thought he heard Juvia say something. He turned his body to face Juvia who was stil sitting.

"What?"

"Ah," Juvia startled from his grimaced but quickly recovered and still blushing, "Juvia...just said...yes," she said slowly and softly, almost like a whisper but loud enough for Gray to hear it. Gray's eyes widened, surprised that she accepted his request. However, though, he really did want to hug her. To share her burden instead of sharing his. Having someone to comfort him was also not bad. He was stupid for telling her to go away at first.

"Can you...stand up?"

Juvia looked up to see Gray's face but looking down when she stood up timidly. Both of her palms were clasped together, her fingers fidgeting nervously. She couldn't control her blushing cheeks nor her beating-like-crazy heart.

Almost like a dream, Gray hugged Juvia. He was wrapping his arms loosely around her but when she moved her hands to wrap them around him, he tightened the hug. They were hugging for a minute or so; embracing each other, sharing their empathy, and relaxing their pressure on life. Gray moved his hand to Juvia's hair when Juvia moved to hide her face in the crook of his neck, and began stroking her eyes gently.

"Gray,"

"Hm,"

"You're warm,"

Gray opened his eyes (he didn't even realise that he closed his eyes), couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only because she didn't speak in third person but also because he felt his heart beating so fast after hearing what she said. He was so confused that he broke the embrace. Juvia looked partly confused, partly disappointed.

"Sorry, I don't want any misunderstanding,"

"What does Gray mean?" But Gray only shook his head. Juvia, even if she was still puzzled, smiled in understanding. She couldn't help the strange feeling that slowly blossoming inside her heart.

"Juvia hopes Gray could let his mother go. That way, she will not leave with any burden," Juvia stepped closer to Gray, her blue eyes staring straight to Gray's dark ones. He smiled.

 _She is right._

 _Maybe I'm the crybaby one. Hating life that I just started just because it disappoints me once. Fucking spoiled brat._

 _And I remember a riddle._

 _Two people fighting but no one win or lose. Why is that?_

 _I still don't know the answer but I can guess._

 _Because they weren't fighting with each other. They were fighting with themselves, their own lives._

 _Though however, right this moment,_

 _In our case,_

 _We both lose._

When they went back to the funeral place, Gray asked Juvia.

"Why are you still talking in third person? Is crybaby Juvia back then still trapped in present Juvia?" Gray chuckled.

"That is really mean, Gray Fulbuster" Juvia tried to slap Gray in annoyance while still smiling but Gray dodged it easily. He laughed and then glanced at Juvia's face. She was blushing?

"And why are you blushing? Do you have a fever?" His voice was a little bit worried.

That made Juvia blush harder.

"Oh God, you should see your face, Pfft-," Gray put a hand to supress his laughter. "I might call you Juvi-tomato from now on,"

"Gray!" Juvia opened her mouth in shock and slapped Gray's arm playfully, this time Gray couldn't dodge it. "Juvia will make a nickname for Gray, too!"

"Show me what you got, Juvi-," Gray thought for a second about a round and blush-coloured object, "Oh! Juvi..pft...Juvi-nipples,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Juvia doesn't know Gray is a pervert!" Juvia closed her eyes and she put her hands on her ears, screaming at Gray. Gray was laughing so hard he almost tripped.

"Fine then, from now on, Juvia will call you Gray-sama!" And that left Gray confused.

Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is quite boring. But this chapter will probably..., maybe...crucial for the upcoming chapters! Please please bear with me.

Oh, I'm also a newbie writer. I like to write but I've never posted my writing to be seen by anyone before so I hope you can leave a review to give me some insight. Especially grammar and vocabularies since I'm not a native in English language. Thanks! Will update soon!


	3. Glaceau

Hello! This is chapter 3!So much longer than the chapters before. Sorry for the late update due to writer's block and some stuffs that I need to do! Thank you for those who are following this story. Please review!

* * *

Gray's alarm rang at exactly 06.30. He sloppily tried to hit the snooze button without moving his body or even opening his eyes. After successfully hitting the snooze, he went back to sleep only to be woken up by Silver's shout telling him to get-his-ass-up from the bed. He got up slowly; hair super messy, breath stinky, eyes dowry. When he went to the dining room, his dad was already there with breakfast neatly served on the table.

"Son, I might try to find another person to be the heir of my company if my own son can't even wake up on time in the morning," Silver started the day with his morning joke while reading a newspaper and sipping his black coffee. He hadn't touched his breakfast; probably he waited to eat it with his beloved son.

"Good morning, Dad," Gray ignored what Silver said to him and proceeded to pour water into his glass and sit across his father. He emptied the glass quickly before he took the sandwich and ate it. He munched the sandwich slowly since he felt like his body had not fully awakened. Silver watched him munching and daydreaming at the same time, took his glass full of water and threw it to his son's face.

Gray jumped, his eyes widened. Now, he was completely awakened.

"Dad, what the hell?" Everything was soaked from his hair, face, and clothes, even his half-eaten sandwich.

Silver laughed out loud, not feeling guilty at all.

"Dad, not funny!" Gray shouted in annoyance but it only made Silver laugh even harder. Gray felt as if steam was coming out from his head, nose, and ears. Silver wiped his tears and stopped his loud laughter but he still grinned widely.

"Come on, don't take it too seriously. Besides, if you don't hurry, we'll be late."

"But my sandwich?!" Gray looked at his wet inedible sandwich. He groaned and ruffled his head in frustration.

"Go take a shower, lazy-ass," Silver purposely ate his sandwich in front of Gray. Gray slapped his forehead before walking to the shower room.

Not forgetting to keep nagging the entire time he was showering that he was freaking hungry.

"Dude."

After he finished getting ready at 7.20, Silver and Gray drove their own cars to Ab-Zero Company. Arrived at his office, Gray went straight to sit on his swivel chair, crossed his arms on the table, and slept for an hour.

He woke up, or more like jumped a bit, when somebody called him. As he looked up he saw his colleague.

"Man, can't you see I'm sleeping," Gray rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stretched his head, his hands, his back and his waist for a good 5 minutes, not forgetting the loud grumble and a big yawn. The entire time he did that, his friend was just watching without any expression. As if he had always seen Gray doing that thing every day.

"Well, if you're finished with that gay stretching routine, can you please sign this?" Loke handed out a stack of paper. Gray took his reading eyeglasses and put it on. He read it for a while, "proposal to permit?"

"A project we've been talking about since last week as written on that paper, you don't forget, do you? Only waiting for your approval to start the research and development, field test, and production."

"Military Gear, for extreme weather. And yeah, Loke, of course I remember this. I'm just wondering why dad accepted this sort of cooperation with the government." Gray frowned. He read the proposal all over again.

"And shouldn't it be my dad who sign this project?" Gray averted his gaze from the paper to look at his friend. Loke shrugged.

"I asked him. He said he wanted you to lead the project."

Gray clicked his tongue. "As far as I remember, I don't agree with that."

"Well, boss, he is the big boss," Loke shrugged again but he continued, "Probably the government is really amazed of what we have achieved in manufacturing cold-resistant products. Our advanced winter jacket is always sold out everywhere, even outside the country. Thin but durable, and extremely warming."

Gray nodded in agreement. "We've also developed machines and electronics that can withstand cold, not to mention we are developing vehicles that can drive through snow and icy, slippery road. Now I'm afraid the government will ask us to produce military weapons and tanks that survive even the worst storm."

"That'd be a problem. Anyway, are you going to sign that or not?"

In the end, Gray decided to discuss the project with his dad alone later. After Loke left him, he was greeted by another staff wanting to have a discussion with him about certain financial concern. When one is finished, Loke came again to ask him to sign another proposal. This time, the project was more rational, which was only to agree about a new model development for a refrigerator. He remembered the division presented to him how they wanted to make a cold and efficient refrigerator without having to waste so much electricity. Though every company had been doing this for years, not one of them could do a great job. Now that Absolute Zero was a specific company that only manufactured cold-based technology, Gray believed that his company would do better than anyone else.

After another paper stuffs and several small meetings, Gray could finally rest. He was tidying up his desk when his phone buzzed.

When he saw the caller, he grinned ear to ear.

"Hey, you won't believe how happy I am to finally hear your voice," Gray said. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt. He leaned back to his swivel chair, closing his eyes. His smile still plastered on his face.

 _"Rough day you had, huh, babe?"_

"You have no idea. I couldn't believe I have to do a lot of stuffs in a single day as if there won't be tomorrow."

 _"Well, your company is a big one. And you're the vice president, obviously, I'm not surprised even a bit."_

 _"_ Yeah, only because I'm my dad's son, though," Gray sighed.

" _You should be grateful. Some graduates are still looking for a job. And you are not the vice president just because you are the son of Silver Fullbuster. You are the most suitable person to run the company. Remember the winter jacket. That invention is superb! I don't need layers of clothes anymore and it is hard to be torn apart. Definitely saving people's money,"_ Gray chuckled hearing his girlfriend admiration.

" _And it's your idea!"_ She exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Lucy," and Gray heard his girlfriend giggled. He was sure that she was blushing right now.

 _"Anyway, surprise! Surprise! I'm already in front of your office building. I'm going up! Bye!"_

 _"_ Huh wait-," Gray couldn't finish his sentence because his girl hung up already. He smiled in amusement and then shook his head.

It had been a year since he asked Lucy Heartfilia to be his girlfriend. He was Lucy's childhood friend and he had been harboring feelings toward her ever since they were in junior high school. However, though, back then Lucy only had eyes for his best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

Gray's face turned sour when he remembered that memory.

He was always so jealous, especially when Natsu told him that he liked Lucy. Especially when Lucy told him that she liked Natsu so much. Especially when the two found out about the mutual feelings and began dating.

He was happy, though. Both Lucy and Natsu were his childhood friends. How could he be so mean to not be happy for them?

It became a little bit unbearable in high school. Of course, the couple would spend time alone more without him third wheeling. He knew as much that he shouldn't interfere with their relationship. Though they maintained a goofy friendship and even broadened the connection (they had a gang), Gray couldn't help but to distant himself a bit.

Just when he thought everything couldn't get any worse, it did. The worst part of Gray's life happened to be the death of his mother. A great mental breakdown.

When his mother passed away, he was like as if he was gone. He became cold and distant to everybody, even Natsu and Lucy. Many times his friends tried to get close to him, assuring him that they were there to support him but Gray just wanted to be alone. He was so distant that one day Natsu picked a fight with him and punched him and kicked him, only stopping when his girlfriend held and yelled at him to stop abusing Gray, crying her heart out on the process. The entire time Natsu beat him, Gray didn't fight back. He was quiet. Natsu kept shouting at him to stop being an utter pathetic person but Gray kept quiet. Finally, the couple left him in disappointment, while Gray could only mutter a sorry under his breath.

After he graduated from high school, he went to a different university from Natsu and Lucy. The couple stayed in the same university because Natsu wanted to be with Lucy. In Gray's new university life, he somehow built a reputation of a playboy, sleeping with girls and partying every weekend. He was always praised as the handsome, cool, and wealthy bastard, a person who rarely expresses any emotion. From this life, too, he met Loke, a playboy like him but super intelligent. Probably the only best friend he had in college. Silver was never fond of his new lifestyle but at least, Gray was no longer the miserable boy he used to be. At least the naughty Gray could smile, even if it was because of the alcohol.

During his junior year, however, something changed his life. It was a middle of raining day, when someone pressed the doorbell. Gray couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Lucy, soaked in rain and he could tell she was crying. The next thing he remembered, they were in Gray's living room. Lucy, wearing Gray's oversized t-shirt and pants, holding a cup of hot tea, telling him a something he couldn't believe.

 _"He broke up with me. He dumped me, leaving me with only a single note that his father forced him to study abroad. And he just left. He didn't even say anything. He just flew to another country so far away and left me without a clear cut! Gray, I hate him so much. I hate how I've spent so many years being faithful to him but this is how he treated me?"_

Gray swore he had never been that angry.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when someone barged in without knocking. His face lit instantly seeing his girlfriend, still in her cute cafe waitress attire, bringing him some food for him to eat.

"Caramade Franks! Your favorite! And you're lucky I work in the restaurant that sells it!" Lucy cheerfully told him. She put all the things she bought on his desk, then casually sat on his lap.

"You know you're heavy, right?" Gray teased her, earning a (hard) punch from his girlfriend.

"Just so you know, Gray, I lost few pounds because of working in that cafe!" She put her fist on her chest in pride.

Gray jokingly judged her body from head to toe, showing an expression of disbelief that she lost a few pounds only to earn a continuous (hard) punch from Lucy. He laughed anyway and surrendered when Lucy didn't stop hitting him. He gazed at her when she finished her tantrum.

 _Lucy was always so funny and cheerful and...beautiful and hot and cute_ , and the list would go on forever. Gray looked at her admiringly and then smiled. He loved her, so much that sometimes his heart would hurt in fear of losing her. His hand reached her face to brush the strand of her hair bun from her face and put it behind her ear. Her long blonde hair was tied into a bun, which was already so messy because of a long day working.

"Lucy,"

"Hm?" She tilted her head. She sweetly smiled and put her hands on the sides of Gray's face.

"I love you."

When he said that, he looked straight into Lucy's eyes. Then to her lips. Seconds later, he was already kissing her slowly. Lucy kissed him back with as much passion while circling her arms around Gray's neck. The slow and gentle kiss soon became a passionate kiss and the next thing they knew, they were already making out non-stop. Soft moans were lingering inside Gray's office.

"I love you, too," Lucy finally said back when they pulled away to breathe. Gray was about to kiss her again when suddenly Lucy refused him and stood up from his lap. She took the Caramade Franks from the desk.

"You should eat this, first, Gray!" She faked a cheerful smile that Gray couldn't help but notice. Something had happened and he knew this would concern him as well. He decided to ask her later after they ate the Caramade Franks.

* * *

"Good morning, Jellal-sama," a sweet voice greeted a blue-haired man who was busy reading a pile of papers on his desk. He immediately looked up and her lips tugged into a smile as soon as he saw who greeted him.

"Juvia-chan, good morning," he watched as the blue-haired girl sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"How was your internship?" Jellal asked without averting his gaze from the papers.

"Juvia thinks it's strange to say this but Juvia feels really nervous and worried to work in Papa's company," she looked down but she continued, "it feels like there are lots of things to remember and to learn, Juvia just hopes she will learn well to be able to run this company in the future," when she looked up, Jellal was already looking at her, his hand under his chin.

"You are hardworking and intelligent. Of course you will run this company really well."

Juvia's face lit and she smiled widely. "Thanks to Jellal-sama that this company runs really well. And also Jose-san."

Jellal was supposed to feel really happy from that praise but he brushed it off lightly with a slight sad smile.

"I'm really sorry, Juvia-chan, but I'm really busy at the moment. I will talk to you later, okay?" Jellal said. Juvia noticed that Jellal looked uneasy, she was about to ask him at first but decided to drop it as she smiled, bowed, and left politely. When she was outside Jellal's office, she passed by Jose who was going to enter Jellal's office room. Being her usual self, Juvia greeted him kind-heartedly.

"Jose-san, good morning," she bent her body a little, bowing in respect. Meanwhile, Jose was just walking straight, tilted his head to see her for quick glance and muttered a simple greeting.

"Hn, good morning," he yawned afterwards.

"Jose-san doesn't look so energetic," Juvia giggled softly. She brought her hand to cover her mouth. Jose turned his head and stopped walking. He grinned goofily.

"Hahaha! As usual you see past through me. I had to wake up early today because Jellal called me this freaking early morning. Even the sun was still asleep at that time."

Juvia was surprised to hear that. Is it that important that Jellal had to call him that early?

"I bet Jellal stayed in his office overnight. That crazy man, so workaholic," Jose continued walking and then entered the room, leaving Juvia puzzled.

She was about to ask Jellal about a certain thing regarding her company that really concerned her but apparently she had to wait until the meeting with Jose was done. She then went back to her workplace.

"You're calling me this early morning, you'd better have something extremely important to discuss," Jose made a dry joke while approaching Jellal's desk. When he sat, though, Jellal stood up in frustration and slammed a small stack of paper on his table. He then put his hands on the desk and glared at Jose. If a sharp glare could really cut, Jose was already pierced to death.

"Oh, this will amuse you, I'm sure. You'd better explain me why the cost and expenses in our company could increase this rapidly."

Jose was dumbfounded at first, but he only laughed as if Jellal was strange to ask that.

"Well, partner, you do know that currently there are problems in our water source, right? There is a slight contamination," Jose smirked and shrugged but he continued, "you don't want the people to drink something nasty, do you?"

"Yes, I freaking know that, Jose. But I've solved that problem a few months ago. There must be something else."

Jose suddenly put a serious face. He stood up, facing and looking straight at Jellal. "Well, bro, are you accusing me for doing something irrelevant?"

This time Jellal was taken aback but he remained composed. He was, indeed, accusing his partner. However, he didn't have any evidence to prove that Jose was at fault. He was asking Jose because if he had done something, he had to stop. There were bigger concerns that happened in the company.

It was started when the water source of Glaceau, a company that produced mineral bottled water, had a contamination. It was not really severe, since the company had more than one water sources. However, though, he couldn't believe that the cost to solve was extremely high that the company was at huge loss. Jellal was accusing Jose because he was the head financial department, who also supervised purchasing division. He didn't know what he had done to create all this.

But every time Jellal asked a detailed report from Jose, he was able to elaborate everything perfectly that he couldn't find anything wrong. He began to think that maybe he was the one who did something wrong. Glaceau was in trouble. Jellal was really afraid to confirm this but this company almost gone bankrupt if nothing had been done to solve the entire thing.

Jose sat again, he was more relaxed now. He smirked and said, "even if there is something I had done, Jellal, what could you do? Your position is the same as mine, you can't kick me out from this company unless you have any evidence."

That was it, the time Jellal couldn't control his boiling emotion. "I know it, fucker. I know you've done something. You bastard! What is it that you're planning?" Jellal pointed his finger repeatedly at Jose who remained calm.

"First of all, I didn't do anything," he laughed when he said that, "second of all, the way I see it, I guess you're almost ready to sell this company."

Jellal slammed his fists hard on the table; he was so mad he probably wanted kill this person. "This is your plan, isn't it? So that we don't have a choice but to sell this company. That is what you want, right, you motherf-,"

"Hold up, right there. Why do you keep blaming me? You should reflect on what you did. As far as I know, what you have contributed to this company is little. You were always afraid to do bigger decisions because you think you don't deserve to do that. Do you think that's healthy for our company? Now, bro, let me tell you something. You plan to continue managing this company until that sweetie relative of mine finally has the right to own this. Right? Well, surprise surprise; you can't keep doing the same thing over the years, Jellal. You're the dead man," By the end of his statement, Jose stood up and walked to the door. He was about to leave when he stopped. "Anyway, you can always sell the company to me," and then he left.

Jellal continued to stare at the door, trying to process what he just heard, and then slumped hard back on his swivel chair. He messed up, big time. He ruffled his hair in frustration. He was about to scream when there was a knock again. This time, a sweet voice asked to come in.

"Come in, Juvia."

"Jellal-sama, how's the meeting with Jose-san? I heard from him that you worked overtime. That's not good. You should take care of your body better or else Juvia will be sad," Juvia displayed a cute pout and then giggled.

Jellal watched her, a gentle but sad expression on his face. _This girl, always so selfless, so kind, so...pitiful. Out of anything that happens in her life, she worries about me?_ Jellal thought. When Juvia looked at her with a big cheery smile, he knew he couldn't hold it any longer. He walked to her, took her in his arms tightly and began crying.

"I'm sorry, Juvia-chan. I failed you, I failed Adrian-san. This is terrible," Jellal cried on her shoulder.

Juvia however, she knew.

"That was the reason Juvia came this morning, Jellal-sama. Is there something wrong in our company? One of Juvia's co-worker told her that his salary was cut off for a good amount of money. Several of them even planned to start looking for a new job. Is there something wrong? Juvia has to help, Jellal-sama. After all, this is Juvia's Papa's company," Juvia hugged Jellal gently and pat his back softly, reassuringly.

"Yeah, the point is...that Glaceau's financial capability is decreasing, fast. We...," Jellal hugged Juvia even tighter and began crying again. He didn't have the courage to say that they had to sell the company.

"We have to sell the company, right, Jellal-sama?" She said softly as if it was fine by her. "Juvia understands. But if we are going to sell this, it doesn't mean we are going to leave the company right? We can continue to work here. The difference is just that it's no longer Juvia's. And Juvia has no worries. She thinks it's best to prioritize the employees first,"

They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes until Jellal was calm to explain further.

"Juvia, I'm sorry. A million times sorry won't be enough but I-,"

"Juvia knows this has to do with Jose-san," Juvia cut off. Jellal was surprised; he left his mouth agape. Juvia looked straight to Jellal's eyes with determination and continued, "and Juvia heard what Jose-san said just now. Juvia thinks Jose-san has always been taking something from this company. But it was a progressive plan."

"I thought the same, but we don't have any evidence."

"Jose-san is...smart."

Jellal shook his head. "He is cunning."

Juvia looked away and smiled sadly. "It would be okay if Jose-san really wants to buy the company, though. Juvia thinks...maybe...he can save this," However, she knew she was unsure because she said the last part too softly.

"I will do anything but that, Juvia. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's hard, Jellal-sama, to find someone who will buy a company that almost goes bankrupt," Juvia closed her eyes sadly. As if she was preparing to let go this company forever, and the memories and hard work in it. "Hmm, let Juvia think. Maybe Papa's friend?"

 _Adrian-san's friend?_ Jellal thought for a while but then it hit him. His eyes immediately widened and Jellal gaped in realization. He knew someone. Someone crucial. Someone that will definitely help them. Juvia was still doing a cute thinking pose, with a little pout, when Jellal stood up rather quickly.

"Juvia, could you please leave me for now?" Jellal began tidying the papers on his desk while Juvia looked at him, tilting her head indirectly asking him to explain what was the matter. However, Jellal looked so happy because of a reason that Juvia couldn't comprehend.

"I have some other meetings to attend and I have to finish everything today. Later on I'm going to make a phone call."

Juvia asked him who it was.

"I'm just going to call an old friend," Jellal winked.

* * *

A loud laughter was coming from the other side of the phone. " _Finally, you brat, finally you call me._ "

 _I should have asked him from the very first start,_ Jellal thought.

"How are you doing, Silver-san," Jellal addressed politely. The other side however, goofy as ever. Jellal joined the random laughter.

" _I'm fine and strong as I can be. How's Juvia, anyway? She's good? She's become a cutie, hasn't she? It's been a few years since I saw her_ ," Silver joked around, always joked around.

"She's grown into a beautiful young woman. A kind, gentle, smart, and beautiful Juvia Lockser," Jellal could hear that Silver started to make crazy praises and compliments towards the lady.

" _I'm glad she has you, Jellal. To take a proper care of her. On behalf of Adrian, I thank you so much_ ," Silver said genuinely. Jellal closed his eyes and laughed. For so many years, he was almost like Juvia's father and a friend combined into one. Such a hard task; he had to pick her and drop her everywhere she wanted to go, shopped for her, sometimes even taught her. He did all that for the sake of his master. In fact, he didn't gain much from taking care of Juvia. He was only being loyal, and felt a bit sorry for the little girl. He could always run away. He could always leave. However, he had grown to love the girl as a family and she had treated him as a family as well. It was the only reason to stay.

"I will always take care of her. But Glaceau, I'm afraid...I..," Jellal stuttered. He felt so ashamed.

" _Ah_...," Jellal heard Silver sighed, " _I saw the stock market. I knew something was off_ ," Silver finished the sentence for Jellal. In his office, he was actually looking at Adrian's company financial statement as well as news about it. As soon as Jellal called, he knew something was wrong. Jellal never called him unless it was emergency. Usually, that young man would come to him in person for asking some business advices or just paying a visit.

"I see. Everyone could see already. Almost every stockholders sold their stocks and left. We are currently lacking of funds."

" _What is the main cause of this?_ "

"I'm afraid there are some betrayals in our company, led by Jose Porla."

" _I can already see what's coming,_ "

"Yeah, worst thing is the betrayals come from the elites. Jose sure is smart enough to lure them. This is the reason why I just can't have any evidence to prove their wrongdoings. Like its me against the whole company."

" _What are you planning now, Jellal_?"

Jellal was quiet for a while and Silver let him to take his time. Such a serious matter like this put a heavy burden on him. This could even change his dark blue hair into white and give wrinkles to his face.

"I have to sell this company. But I'm only asking you. Not anyone else," Jellal sighed but he continued, "I know I don't have the right to do so but Adrian-san told me that I have to put the employees above all so in order to save this company, I beg you, Silver-san."

"My position and Jose's position is somewhat equal. And I don't have any evidence to kick him out. I need a rightful owner, who will own the entire company, not shareholders, that can bring the company back to its glory."

There was a long silence between them; both were contemplating the matter deeply.

" _I do have the money to buy the entire company. The thing is I can't manage two big companies like this,_ " Silver finally started talking. " _It's already complicated handling my firm, I can't assure you that I will be successful to bring Glaceau into a healthy company again. Moreover...,_ " his voice trailed and he thought for a while.

" _I just couldn't bring myself to own my best friend's company especially when his daughter is still alive. It feels like a betrayal,_ " Silver said.

"It's going to be another 4 years until Juvia is officially the owner of the company. I'm afraid that the company can't hold for that long,"

Another silence passed by.

"Silver-san, I beg you, for the sake of Juvia," Jellal said and his voice was already so miserable. He couldn't contain how sorry he felt.

" _I'll think about it,_ " and then Silver hung up.

When he pressed the hang up button, Silver was already contemplating what to do. To think that what his late best friend had said would come true, it was beyond scary. _He knew that something would happen if it's Jose but why..?_ Silver thought. He leaned back on his chair and thought for some solutions. Several minutes of talking through the phone with Jellal had drained his energy straight away. Not only energy, but his mood as well. He was trying to rest for a while until someone knocked so loud that Silver immediately knew who it was.

"Dad, can I come in?"

"What is it?" Silver raised an eyebrow. _Hm, so rare for him to come to my office_ , that was what he thought.

"I just want to tell you that-," Gray stopped when he saw that Silver looked a bit down and tired. "You okay, old man?"

"I'm not old, brat," Gray smirked at his remark. He sat on the sofa, on the left side of the room. That was when Silver noticed a red mark on Gray's neck. _Huh, a hickey?_ Silver smirked. "Someone marked you just now, son? Having fun?" To which Gray blushed heavily and groaned. Silver laughed for a while but then he put a serious expression again.

"I'm sure you're not here just to brag how red it is, right?" Silver began looking at some papers on his table.

"It's about the military gear. I don't want to lead that project," Gray started.

"Knowing you, I've known your answer already. However, it doesn't matter if you want it or not, we cannot refuse," Silver stated. Gray stood up and approached his father. He put two hands on the desk firmly.

"Then I don't want to be involved. You sign it yourself," Gray told Silver. Silver sighed. "Gray, I have a bigger problem now. I don't have time to argue with you. My late best friend's company is in trouble."

"Well, Dad, you can always discuss it with me."

Silver stared at his son for a while, thinking if he should tell him or not. But he decided to tell him, he's going to know sooner or later anyway.

"Apparently, there is a corruption going on inside. Since they don't have a specific top owner right now, it's hard to make decisions. The problem is that the rightful owner is his only daughter but she must be 25 or married to be able to own the company. She is only 21 right now."

"What do you mean the company doesn't have an owner? Isn't it wrong from the start?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what company you're talking about. Glaceau Mineral Co? Adrian Lockser's company?" When Gray asked this, his mind began recalling a certain blue-haired childhood friend he knew.

"Yes. And it may seem like that but I know my best friend the most. His company is based on loyalty; something that I don't understand myself but I guess it had always been something he believed in to the point that he was brave enough to apply it as a new system. When he passed away, he gave a limited authority for his apprentice and cousin. They both were already working in that company for so long and he trusted them. However, one of them failed to keep the loyalty or maybe he's never been truly loyal in the first place."

"That doesn't make sense. Limited authority? It would make it so damn hard to decide things," Gray gave a point.

"Glaceau has been established for so long. It surely monopolised the market of mineral bottled water for years until now. They don't have to make particular changes. That's why the company stands well all these years without owner. However, when the problem comes from inside of the company, it's a different story," Silver explained further. "It seems that the cousin is planning a coup d'etat. Something like that."

"The man is not kicked from the company or arrested?" Gray slowly took an interest in the problem.

"Apparently he is too cunning and smart that he is able to create this huge mess without being caught. It's a long term planning, a patient one, in fact. Little by little, years of slow betrayal. If it's slow, you wouldn't notice. To plan this for years, that's one hell crazy man," Silver glanced at his son who looked like he had come up with some ideas. "What do you think, Gray?"

"I think about one solution," Gray put his hand under his chin as if he had a beard; doing a thinking pose. One hand under his chin, one hand on his hip.

"That is?"

"You could tell the daughter, Juvia, I mean, to marry a...I don't know...a great business man maybe? Or perhaps just marry someone random so that she could own the business right away," Gray stated with surprisingly serious intention. Upon hearing that, Silver thought he just got mind blown.

He was gaping; his mouth opened like a caught fish. He was looking at his son with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"Dad, stop that you're creepy," Gray showed somewhat a disgusting face. When Gray realised that his father would not stop doing that, he left while muttering something like _that creepy old man_ and _how is it that he is my dad, gosh_.

Simply put, Silver just couldn't believe that Gray was this clever.

"I know you are my son!" Silver exclaimed loudly. _Now, I just need to find someone who is suitable to be Juvia-chan's husband. Someone who can also handle a company really well,_ Silver asked himself. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as an insight came upon him.

 _Ah, I see._

* * *

"How was it?" Lucy asked Gray as soon as he came back to his office. Gray smiled and shrugged. He told the story about his dad's best friend's company to Lucy.

"That's really awful!" Lucy yelled, her eyes started to shine with tears. Gray chuckled, his girlfriend was so cute. She could be sad with a simple sad story like that.

"Yeah, it was," Gray said. Then, he called his girlfriend to sit on his lap again, while he was sitting on his office's sofa, so that he could kiss her. This time, her mouth tasted like his favourite Caramade Franks and he loved it so much. She became even more delicious and Gray was so aroused to eat her right away. To his disappointment, Lucy whispered something like 'I'm on my period' and it ruined the entire moment instantly. Lucy could only laugh to see how upset Gray's face was.

"Stop it, we can always do that next time."

"I want it now~" Gray purred. He pouted (Gray pouted?), earning a (painful) pinch on both of his cheeks from Lucy. They decided just to cuddle and enjoy the moment. Their position was utterly relaxing. They were sitting on Gray's office large black sofa. Lucy sat on it but his legs were all over Gray's lap. She put her head on his shoulder, occasionally moving her head so she could smell and kiss Gray's neck, inhaling the expensive perfume he used. She liked his smell so much, sometimes it was not the smell of his perfume. He somewhat emitted a cold and fresh sense. Sometimes it could get too cold but Lucy felt that he was always warm near her. It was pleasing, calming, relaxing...

"Why do you choose me, Lucy?" Gray asked her out of the blue. Lucy was a little surprised but she looked up, while Gray looked down to her, so they faced each other and Lucy put a small smile. She caressed her boyfriend's messy hair gently as if trying to fix it a bit.

"I don't really know," she answered and then continued, "but love doesn't need any reason, right?"

Gray tugged his lips into a smile. "I don't buy that. Tell me more," he demanded.

"Well, if you force me to. I love you because you're always there for me. In my ups and in my downs and I just can't believe how stupid I am for not realising that ever since we were younger. That time I only had my eyes for a jerk that left me alone without a proper goodbye," Lucy explained it while she put her head on his shoulder again. Gray tilted his head to kiss the top of her hair, feeling very happy for the kind words and admiration he received from his girlfriend.

"How about you, Gray?" she asked back.

"I don't know why," he answered shortly without giving any thought. Lucy punched his chest slightly.

"I'm not buying that either!"

Gray chuckled. Lucy was cute but she could be abusive sometimes.

"If you want to know, kiss me first," he teased her. He saw that blood rushed to her slightly chubby cheeks. He really wanted to pinch those cheeks so much but Lucy never liked it.

"Fine," she huffed. When they stopped kissing, which felt like an eternity, Lucy stared at Gray, waiting for an answer.

"The answer is...I don't know," with that, Lucy was left dumbfounded before she gave punches, pinches, slaps, and similar stuffs like that to her lover. Gray could only laugh.

However, it was true. He didn't know. The feeling just showed up like a thief in the night. Suddenly, everything that Lucy did was appealing. Her voice became a music to his ear. Her laugh and giggle were two of so many things that he wanted to keep listening to. Everything didn't make sense but it would be when you were in love. Some people said, shit tastes like chocolate when you're in love.

"You're annoying!" Gray laughed even harder.

Suddenly, Lucy brought up the topic he just talked about with his father. Glaceau.

"I somewhat feel really sorry for the girl who is supposed to inherit the company."

Gray's face turned serious. When Lucy didn't receive any response from her lover, she continued talking.

"You see, you told me that probably the only way to solve her problem is through an arranged marriage. To me, or girls, arranged marriage is really...unpleasant. Can you imagine, Gray, living with someone you don't love. Married to someone that you know isn't your true love. It's a horrible fate."

"Juvia," Gray said suddenly, "her name is Juvia."

"Ah, you know the girl that you and Silver talked about, Gray?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah, she could be considered as my childhood friend but not a close one. I don't understand why we were always fated to meet in terrible events. When her father was hospitalised, at her father's funeral, and finally," Gray let out a heavy sigh, "at my mother's funeral."

"If I remember correctly, she doesn't have any parents now. Her mother died a long time ago because of a reason I don't know."

By the time he finished telling her the story, Lucy was already putting her one hand on her mouth, probably in disbelief of the disturbing reality. Gray threw a sad smile, suddenly feeling curious on the well-being of Juvia now.

"So, she is just like me, then. No parents and all. I feel like I can connect to her instantly. It must be really hard, considering she also has burdens from business that is not even her fault." Lucy's eyes turned sad. Gray sensed that the atmosphere was a little bit gloomy but somehow he couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah. She had it even harder. Dad told me she didn't know about her mother at all. And her father died when she was so young, too young in fact," Gray added. Lucy gasped a little. _How awful,_ she thought.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being lonely anymore. You always have me, okay?"

Lucy could only smile.

* * *

"Silver-san? What is it?" Jellal answered a phone call. Silver was on the other side of the phone. The tension was a bit heavy, Jellal somehow could sense that.

"Jellal, how about visiting me again next week? This time, please bring Juvia to come along."

* * *

So many backgrounds and everything. Please bear with me! I feel like this is too long but somehow I can't stop typing.

Since I'm new, please leave critics and review!

Thank you so much! The next chapter would have more drama and stuffs, but it will get better. I promise you a good plot!


End file.
